


Look But Don't Touch

by RetroactiveCon



Series: Four Times Trouble [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: “Please, Sir.”Ray’s fingers press gently against the plug in his ass, fucking him so slowly and shallowly that he aches. “What’s this?” he asks in mock-surprise. “Has our shy little boy finally remembered how to ask for things?”Leo looks over from where he’s straddling Len’s waist. “Well,” he says with a mischievous smile. “Then he can ask me to do nice things to Len in his place.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart/Earth-X Leonard "Leo" Snart/Ray Terrill
Series: Four Times Trouble [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706920
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Look But Don't Touch

"Patience, sweetheart."

Barry keens and chews his lip. He knows he was bad by not speaking up when he was in overstim, but he doesn’t think it warrants a punishment this cruel. His Doms have other opinions. “Please, Sir.”

Ray’s fingers press gently against the plug in his ass, fucking him so slowly and shallowly that he aches. “What’s this?” he asks in mock-surprise. “Has our shy little boy finally remembered how to ask for things?” 

Leo looks over from where he’s straddling Len’s waist. “Well,” he says with a mischievous smile. “Then he can ask me to do nice things to Len in his place.” 

“Or me to you,” Len taunts. He grabs the back of Leo’s neck and pulls him into a deep, lazy kiss. Leo makes a soft, happy sound and melts into the kiss. It isn’t particularly sexual—in fact, for the two of them, it’s remarkably sweet—but it makes Barry whimper and thrust helplessly into the air. 

“Ah-ah.” Ray reaches between his legs and smacks the underside of his cock. “Little boys who don’t know how to ask for what they want can’t possibly be allowed to play, can they? How would their Doms ever know they wanted to play?” 

Although he knows it won’t be any use, he begs, “Please, Sir. I want to play with them.” 

“Good boy,” Ray coos. “Such a good boy for asking. It will be taken into account at the end of the scene.” He goes back to fucking the plug shallowly into Barry’s ass. “For now, sit back and enjoy how pretty they look together.” 

Leo purrs. He loves being ‘pretty’ almost as much as Barry does. “Hear that?” he murmurs against Len’s lips. “We’re pretty together.” 

Len’s hands slip down Leo’s back to his ass and squeeze. Barry keens and thrusts pitifully into the air. He doesn’t know which of them he would rather be right now, but God, he wants to go play with them. “Damn right,” Len agrees, latching his mouth onto Leo’s neck and sucking. 

“Do you want to ask them to do nice things to each other?” Ray coaxes. 

Barry shakes his head feverishly. If he isn’t allowed to play with his Doms, he’ll let them do as they like to each other. They know better than he does how to please each other.

Len makes a sharp, startled sound into Leo’s neck. Ray chuckles. “Careful, he likes to scratch.”

"I can tell,” Len grumbles, sounding vaguely disgruntled. When he props himself up on his elbows, Barry gets a glimpse of rapidly-pinking lines on his shoulders. He hauls Leo down by the back of his neck and sinks his teeth into the thin skin over his collarbone. Leo mewls and hitches his hips down against Len’s belly. 

“Is… _ah,_ yes, fuck…is that area- _ah!”_ His question pitches up to a yelp. Barry is torn between thinking it’s hot and finding it the most adorable noise he’s ever heard. “Sensitive for you too?” 

“Nope.” Len rakes his nails down Leo’s spine. Leo arches into it like a cat, making little happy noises in his throat. “Ray gave me a few pointers on how to make you melt.”

Ray brushes his lips against the shell of Barry’s ear and smacks his cock when he thrusts his hips. “In exchange for a few words of wisdom about how to take you apart particularly well,” he teases in an undertone. “Len said using your impatience against you works best when someone is there to taunt you with what you can’t have, and, well…” He rubs against Barry’s ass. Barry grinds back against him and receives another spank on his cock. “I like to tease.” 

“Please, Sir.” Barry is acutely aware of how helpless he is, hands cuffed behind Ray’s head, legs spread wide, entirely on display for Len and Leo as they play. It might be more tolerable if Ray touched him, but save for the occasional spank on his cock or the teasing with the plug, Ray seems perfectly happy leaving him needy. 

“Look at our darling boy,” Leo coos. He sounds breathless—Barry wonders if this is as much a distraction for his own sake as a tease for Barry. “What do you think he’d want us to do to him, Len, if he’d tell us?”

He really isn’t going to hear the end of this. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Len knows him too well. “He loves to be touched. Big, greedy strokes—he likes feeling owned, and he knows that I can’t keep myself from touching pretty things.” 

“So, something like this?” Leo runs his hands across Len’s chest and down his belly. He traces some of the scars but never lingers: mapping, owning, possessing, but never becoming overly intimate in a way that would make Len retreat. 

Len grins. “Exactly like that. Then I’d get him on his back, like so.” He flips them in a single movement. Leo sprawls on the mattress with a little gasp. 

“He loves being tossed around,” Ray murmurs against the shell of Barry’s ear. “A little like you. But only if the tossing is the prelude to something gentler.” Fondness seeps into his voice as he confides, “Nothing wrecks Leo like gentleness.” 

“And then I’d tease his sensitive chest, like so.” Len leans down to suck on one of Leo’s nipples. When Leo grabs the back of his head, he switches to tracing his tongue along the scattering of scars on his chest. “And while he’s distracted, maybe I’d slip a hand between his legs, play with him a little.”

Leo’s legs fall open wider and he ruts up into Len’s hand. Barry whimpers and squirms just so Ray will smack his cock again. Without the little burst of pain, he’s afraid he could come untouched just from watching the teasing stroke of Len’s fingers on Leo’s cock. 

“I know,” Ray coos. “I know, isn’t he a vision when he goes to pieces? But unless you’re very, very good, you’re just going to have to enjoy watching them without coming.” He smacks his fingers repeatedly against the underside of Barry’s cock. “I know you _can_ be very, very good—the question is, will you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Barry gasps. “Yes, Sir, I will.” 

Len grins, apparently in response to their exchange, before reaching for the bottle of lube and pumping a generous amount onto his fingers. He continues outlining his fantasy as though Ray and Barry never spoke. “Then I’d slip a finger inside him, nice and slow.”

Leo’s breathless “Tease” trails away into a little sigh. He arches his back to change the angle and mewls when he’s successful. “ _Yes._ ” 

Len casts Barry a playful grin before leaning down to nibble Leo’s neck. “I’d take my time working him open, all kisses and gentleness and yes, maybe a little bit of teasing.” His free hand slips to the bend of Leo’s knee and pushes his leg up to a better angle. “You’re being so good for me.” 

When Len slips inside Leo and starts to fuck him properly, Barry gets another surprise. Ray grabs the base of the plug and starts fucking it into him at the same relentless pace Len is using with Leo. He shouts and arches his back. He’s going to come without permission, only bad boys come without permission, he doesn’t want to be bad…

“Good boy.” Ray smacks his cock hard enough to sting. The pain pulls him back from the edge just enough, although he almost sobs in frustration at the denial. “Our good boy, waiting for permission. I’m not going to stop fucking you until they’re done, but here’s the thing: next time you need to be spanked on your cute little cock, you have to ask for it. If you don’t ask and then you come without permission, we’re going to have to think of a new punishment.”

Barry nods feverishly. “Ye-yes, yes Sir.” 

He doesn’t last long before he’s forced to beg, “Please Sir, please…”

“Please what?” Ray keeps fucking the plug into him. He’s so close he can barely think straight, so drifty it’s hard to talk, but he has to. He has to be good for his Doms. 

“Please spank me, please.”

“Good boy.” Ray smacks the underside of his cock several times. The first spank almost has the opposite effect; Barry almost loses control and vibrates with the effort it takes not to come. “Our good boy, asking for what you need.”

Leo glances over. He’s so beautiful, Barry thinks dazedly—his cheeks are flushed, his lips kiss-pink, his pretty eyes hazy as though he’s half in subspace himself. “Should we—oh yes, _yes…”_

“Should we what?” Len punctuates his question with a particularly hard thrust. Ray mimics it with the plug. Barry’s eyes flutter shut and he bites back the urge to ask for another spank. “Go faster on our pretty boy’s behalf?” Barry already knows Len’s answer, but hearing it aloud makes him whine and writhe. “No, I’m enjoying the show.” 

Because he’s a terrible tease, Len draws it out until both Leo and Barry have forgotten everything except vague, half-formed pleas for more. When Leo is finally allowed to come and Len releases with him, Barry can’t fathom why he’s being denied any longer. “Please, please, please, please…”

“Please what, sweetheart?” Ray kisses his neck. “Please spank your needy little cock again?”

“N-no.” Because Len has stopped moving, Ray is no longer playing with the plug. As much as it aches to be denied, Barry is grateful for the reprieve—it lets him think a little more clearly. “Please, Sir, may I come? I want to come, please…” 

“What do you think?” Ray addresses this to Len and Leo, who are cuddled together enjoying the afterglow. “Has our sweetheart been good enough?”

“Of course,” Leo says. He offers Barry a sleepy smile. “He’s asked like a good boy should.”

“I agree.” Len pillows his head on Leo’s chest. “Let him come, he’s earned it.”

“I’m inclined to agree with them.” Ray wraps his fingers around Barry’s shaft and gives a couple of quick tugs. That’s all Barry needs to tip over the edge. He’s too far gone to cry out; he can only manage a pitiful gasp. Ray whispers encouragement and lets Barry fuck helplessly into his hand until he’s done. “Our good boy. Come here, let’s get you in bed.” 

Ray helps him to his feet. Barry stumbles, wobbly-legged from his orgasm, and clings to Ray for support. "Thank you, Sir."

"No need to thank me, sweetheart." Ray eases the plug out of him. Without it, he feels achingly empty, but he knows the feeling will pass soon enough. "Go cuddle up to Len and Leo. They've wanted to touch you as much as you've wanted to touch them."

Barry stumbles to the bed and curls up with Len and Leo. Ray gives each of them a kiss and says, “I’ll be right back with some wet washcloths to clean up, okay?”

“I’ll make sure these two stay in a good headspace.” Len kisses Leo’s brow, then Barry’s lips. Barry leans up, chasing the kiss, until Len chuckles and taps his nose. “Too cute for your own good, Scarlet.” 

“We were good?” Leo cuddles Barry the way he might hold a plush toy. Barry hunkers into his arms, purring. 

“Yes.” Len reaches over to run gentle fingers through Barry’s hair. There’s a hint of possessive urgency in the pressure of his fingertips, but it’s restrained. If Barry wasn’t used to it, he probably wouldn’t notice. “You were both so good. Barry took his punishment so well…” A little happy spark kindles in Barry’s chest and he resists the urge to happy-rock. He was good. “And Leo, you were…trusting.” There’s a pause where it’s clear Len is searching for the right word, but once he finds it, he imbues it with such fondness that Barry is excited on Leo’s behalf. “I wouldn’t be able to give myself over to someone that way. It’s startling to know that you can—and that you would, for me.” 

Leo smiles and burrows his head into the crook of Len’s neck. “What was it you said? I’m you, but switchy?”

Len is spared having to answer by Ray, who arrives with wet washcloths. Belatedly, Barry realizes that Ray was the only one who didn’t get to come. He pushes himself up on his elbow and reaches out a clumsy hand to touch Ray’s hip. 

“I can help?” 

“Huh?” Ray tilts his head. When he realizes what Barry means, his eyes soften. “No, sweetheart, I’m okay. I had plenty of time during the scene to take care of myself if I’d wanted to. I asked to sit out with you because I wasn’t feeling much like playing tonight.”

“Oh.” With four of them, it’s easy for everyone else to occupy each other if one of them decides they’re not up for sex. Now Ray’s choice to sit on the sidelines with him makes sense. “Okay, Sir.” 

“Scene’s over, sweetheart.” Ray kisses him. “Just plain old ‘Ray’ is fine now, if you want.” 

“Yes, Sir—Ray.” Barry blushes. When he’s this drifty, it’s easier to use titles, but he likes that Ray gives him the choice. “May I have cuddles?” 

“Well, I’m gonna help clean you up first.” Ray kisses the tip of his nose. “Then yes, you absolutely may have cuddles. And you’re a very good boy for asking.” 

Barry rocks happily. He can learn his lessons. He can show them he’s a good boy. 

“Our very good boy,” Leo agrees. He kisses the curve of Barry’s shoulder and makes a soft sound. “Sweet one, I’m so glad you brought those washcloths, because the mess is catching up to me and I don’t like it.”

Ray chuckles and hands Leo an obnoxiously teal washcloth. “I figured as much. There you are—unless you want my help?” 

“Yes please,” Leo murmurs. 

There’s some shifting around, made more chaotic by the sheer number of limbs involved. Barry ends up in Len’s lap with a cool washcloth running over his belly. They both turn to watch Ray clean Leo up. 

“They’re so much sweeter than I could ever be,” Len whispers. 

Barry huddles closer to him. “No, you’re sweet,” he protests. “You take good care of me, and of Leo too, just now.” 

“The amount of trust they have in each other?” Len shakes his head. He sounds so worn that Barry’s heart breaks for him. “I don’t know if I could have that in anyone…even you, as much as I love you.”

“You don’t have to compare yourself to us.” Ray reaches over just long enough to skim his fingertips over the back of Len’s hand. “We love you as you are. All three of us do.” 

Barry nods. “Love you, Len.”

“My Scarlet.” Len kisses his brow, the tip of his nose, and his lips. When Barry leans into it, he pulls back. “I have to take care of you, Scarlet. No distractions.” 

“Oh, is kissing a distraction?” Leo asks gleefully. 

When, shortly thereafter, everything devolves into lazy kisses, Barry is in raptures. Even Len, despite his grumbling, seems perfectly content. No matter his claims of kissing being a ‘distraction,’ Barry is sure he kisses back. 

“I love all of you,” he murmurs when they’ve kissed their way into a cuddle pile. 

“We love you too,” they say, almost in unison. 

“Our good little Scarlet,” Len adds. 

Barry cuddles closer to all of them. If this involves pressing closest to Len, well…he seems to need cuddled the most. He drifts off knowing that he’s safe in their arms and that, no matter his earlier slip-ups, he’s been good for them.


End file.
